1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of aminohydroxy fatty acid amides in which amino and hydroxy groups are vicinally arranged on the alkyl chain as crosslinking agents for epoxide compounds, more especially, for reactive adhesives based on polyfunctional epoxide compounds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Aliphatic amines, particularly substituted aliphatic polyamines, as typical crosslinking agents for polyfunctional epoxide compounds have long been the agents of choice. Particular importance among them is attributed to the polyamino amides of fatty acids the condensation of which may be conducted in such a way that, in addition to the constituents of the dimerized fatty acid, imadazoline rings are also formed in the molecule. The macromolecule formed from the polyfunctional epoxide compound and the amine ponents present in the molecule.
An object of the present invention is to provide another group of substituted polyamides which contain other functional groups in the molecule and also have a favorable effect upon the hardening or the crosslinking reaction of the epoxide compound.